On the Wings of Swallow
by Lord Arkan
Summary: I have caused death of my world and I was cursed for it. Through the ages I walked on many worlds , looking for cure. And when all seems hopeless … she appeared in my dreams, holding key to my salvation. Naruto X Witcher crossover


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ _ **Hello everyone, for long time I wanted to write something, but I didn't have courage to do it. But few days ago I said to my self, "you can do it" and so here**_ _ **I**_ _ **'m. So, as first time author I would like to ask you to leave detailed reviews and if possible a lot of constructive criticism. Also I hope you forgive me for grammar errors you will find in this chapter since I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m not native English speaker.**_ _ **I hope I will find beta before posting next chapter.**_

 _ **A/**_ _ **N2: Decided to rewrite the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter.  
**_

 _ **A/**_ _ **N3: Finding beta is really… really… hard.**_ _ **If somebody know good beta that or is wiling to beta this story for me, please PM me.**_

 _*Story Start*_

 _I was awaken_ _ed_ _by booming laughter. So after I quickly clothed my self I made my way to hill where general_ _s_ _and kings observed the battlefield. When I arrived everyone was still laughing and I mean everyone. Unsure what is happening, I asked King_ _Enna. He without saying a word gave me his_ _spyglass_ _and I finally understood. There was no grand elven army making their gallant last stand.._

 _No, on that field, covered by blooming flowers, was just one single man. Did elves lost will to fight?_

 _''Leave!'' man said._

 _I heard him clearly, even from_ _that distance. And once again everyone laughed, some knights f_ _ell_ _form their horses and one standing next to me even lost control of his bowels. I also found this man funny. One man demanding, the greatest army ever assembled to leave. I shook my head and took step backwards and I felt something hard under my feet._ _It first I thought it was a rock_ _._ _I looked down and saw_ _a_ _strange knife. I picked it up and examined it … and to tell the truth I never seen something like this before. Three bladed knife, some knight must have dropped it,_ _I quickly pocketed the thing and looked around if somebody_ _was_ _watching._

 _''Leave! This is your final warning'' man said once more. I looked at King Enna and this time he was not laughing, he was furious. King Enna ordered archers to prepare. It would be over soon and I can finally return to my research. I let my eyes wander and I_ _saw_ _something glitter in the grass few feet away. I looked closely and it was that strange knife again._ _It was not the one I took.. I have it in my pocket._ _'_ _Were they_ _a_ _pair? Did owner lost both of them?_ _'_ _These question ran through my mind as I reached for knife,_ _then_ _I saw another and another. I looked closely.. they were everywhere_ _around me,_ _some stabbed_ _in_ _the trees, others lying on ground. This was really strange. I quietly muttered_ _a_ _spell and analysed_ _area around me._ _Hundreds_ _if not thousands_ _of knifes were scattered across the field._ _.._

 _''Fire!'' I heard king_ _'s_ _shout._ _S_ _ound of trumpets_ _echoed and_ _I once again looked at lonely man in distance,_ _his red black_ _cloak fluttered_ _in the wind_ _. Speck of dust got into my eyes, I blinked._

 _When my eyes opened. Th_ _at_ _man was standing in front of me, covered in blood._ _I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. He was looking at me.. his blue eyes glowed with power… on his face whisker like scars. I opened my mouth to scream for help … but no sound came out, because I realised everyone else, was already dead..._

 _ **Legendary Sourcerer: Lost Magic**_

 ** _Battle of_ _Dol Blathanna._**

 _Camila of Almyra_

* * *

 _...When witcher entered the room, he was greeted by young woman. Her face unnaturally beautiful, body like sculpture of ancient elven masters. Around her floated many flames, some were burning bright like a torch, others nothing more than candle light. But only one flame caught the witcher attention. It was small flame, small fragile thing that was just about to die out._

 _''That dying flame, who does it belongs to'' witcher asked._

 _Woman looked at him and her silver eyes met his._

 _'' It belongs to you…'' she answered._

 _S_ _he was shocked when witcher only smiled._

 _'' Will you... be there? ''_ _His eyes never left hers_ _, as hers did not leave hi_ _s_ _._

 _''I will...''_

 _He left and never looked back. S_ _ingle tear_ _that_ _rolled down her_ _lovely_ _face_ _._ _Her name was Morana and she was Death._

 _ **The Witcher: Legends and Tales**_

* * *

On my way to Kaer Morhen I stopped in village of Wolfmarch. Charming little village, few run-down houses and stench of piss and shit that could be smelled form miles away. Even the rats were just passing through, on their way to somewhere more civilized. I sighed and dismounted my horse, midnight black steed with intelligent and maybe a little scary red eyes, and slowly made my way to the local tavern ignoring the stares and whispers of locals.

When we arrived to the tavern I immediately questioned my sanity for wanting to stay in here, even my horse was having second thoughts about staying in this hovel.

''I'm sure you will enjoy the premium quality of the local stables, Storm.'' I patted his neck and slowly led him to the stables near the tavern. After Storm was stabled I slowly walked towards the entrance to the tavern. The wooden sign hanging above the entrance had rotten away a long time ago adding to this place atmosphere.

I steeled my self and opened the door. All activity inside ceased and everyone looked at me. Their eyes showing many emotions, greed, disgust and envy. Before I could give them a piece of my mind the rasp voice of the innkeeper disturbed me.

''Come in or piss off.''

I made my way towards the innkeeper, old toothless woman with odour that would drive even rats away.

''What? '' old hag spat out.

'' I need room for the night… '' I hesitated a little. '' And food.''

Hag clicked her tongue and bit of saliva spilled form her toothless mouth into the pot she was holding in her hands. For few seconds I was really tempted to leave but loud thunder and sound of raindrops hitting the roof decided for me.

''I need a gold crown''

I reached into my gold pouch and taken single coin from it and slowly placed it on the counter and I immediately cursed myself. Because the everyone in this fine establishment was looking directly at coin and my pouch. Silent whispers filled the room, sight of the gold embedded itself into the minds of locals more that it should. I observed locals with disgust, my hands balled into fists, this scum is already planing how to rob me and they didn't even bother to wait until I'm out of the sight.

I turned back to the counter. Hag in meantime brought a plate of dried meat and the soup.

''I will eat in my room… if you don't mind.''

''Do as you wish… Room is upstairs, first on the left. '' Hag had handed me the key. I gave the patrons of this hovel one last look before I took the plate with dried meet. I left soup alone because who know what was in it, besides a hags drool.

I made my way upstairs and when I disappeared form their sight completely the whispers became a loud arguments. '' _This will not end well_ '' I thought to my self as I opened the door to my room.

The room it self was nothing more than the small closet with bed in one corner and crooked chair in the other.

''Verlis an Cour'e!'' I intoned and small ball of light appeared in my hand it slowly rose to the air and attached it self to the ceiling. Sigh escaped my lips and with another spell I cleaned the room from insects and other crawling things. I threw my bag on the chair and sat down on the bed, it creacked under my weight.

I took single bite out from the dried meet and immediately spat it out. 'Dog meat' I thought and threw it out of the window and couldn't help but sigh again. I carved few protective runes on the door. The runes would stop any overzealous villager from opening my door and splitting my head with axe while I slept.

 _'_ _At least the bed is now clean._ _'_ I thought to my self and laid my tired body to the bed. Sleep claimed me and I dreamed.

Dreams of distant past and forgotten places filled my mind. I dreamed of the woman that was once my wife and our children before … before… I did what had to be done. Then the dream stopped and for the short time only void welcomed me. Then strange sensation spread through my mind and I felt my self pulled to the darkest places of my subconsciousness. There I saw a dream… no a vision of events yet to come. I steeled my self and let vision consume me.

 _Me and my companion stood on the icy field, monstrous figures in skeletal armour surrounding us. My companion, woman with ashen hair and green eyes, looked at me and took my hand into hers._

 _''They found as gain… '' she said and I gently squeezed her small hand._

 _''I will not let them have you … '' I assured her._

 _We looked at each other for few short second and then we drew our weapons, our stances mirroring each other._

 _Then it started, we attacked as one, our strikes and movement in perfect synch. We danced around them and our adversaries died one by one._

 _And as soon as it started it was over, we have won and they have lost. I watched her for few seconds as she stood there among the bodies, she was beautiful and deadly. We laughed and fell into each other arms and kissed. When we separated to take a breath she looked directly into my eyes, her gentle green orbs shining with love._

 _''I love you Naruto.'' she said_

 _''I love you too ****.''_

 _We kissed once more…_

Vision ended and I was forced to awake.

 **Next Morning**

The moment I left the tavern I noticed the mob was already waiting for me. Twenty five men, young and old, armed with pitchforks and flails. Leading them was old man carrying the long staff, I remembered that this staff symbolized the position of village alderman.

I slowly walked towards them and I mentally prepared my self for the worst.

 _'_ 'Give us your money'' one of would be robbers cried out.''And while you at it everything else too.''

Mob laughed.

I muttered a few curse words and unsheathed the sword I always carry on my back. Sword it self was curved like elven sabres but it was smaller and thinner, runes were carved on the both side of the blade and they shone with blood red light.

''Leave…'' was all I said.

' What yer gonna do? '' alderman laughed. '' There is … uh… twenty of us.''

'' Leave…! This is your second and final warning. Go back to your wives and children and live like humans, for a change. ''

'' You had your chance boy ! '' Alderman shouted. '' Palec whack the fucker.''

Palec giant of the man with club on his shoulder, ran at me his weapon prepared for devastating blow.

I simply sidestepped and with one slash I cut him in half. He screamed as his organs and lifeblood spilled on the ground. My boot crushed his skull, putting the end screams and life.

Mob was shocked, some of them were whispering prayers to whatever gods they worshipped, but no one ran away.

'' I gave you a chance.''I said ' _'Aevon ichaer_.''Runes erupted into ' _Blood Red Fire_ ' that have covered entire length of the sword. Ancient demonic entity I trapped in the blade so long ago had awoken and it wanted blood.

My body moved quicker than eye could see. I danced around them, cutting through them with infernal ease. There was no flashy moves or explosion of spells, just cold blooded slaughter. Mob stood no chance and I gave them no mercy.

It was over in forty seconds. Wails of the women and children echoed through the village.

'' By the gods… ''

'' Demon!''

'' Monster!''

I stood there for few seconds observing the carnage I had wrought. With flick of my wrist I cleaned my sword of blood and sheathed it.

I rode out of that place and never looked back …

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 **Kaedwen**

 **Blue Mountain**

 **Few days later**

Fire cracked as I threw in another branch. The massacre at the Wolfmarch was still on my mind. I was not regretting it but innocent part of me, that I buried away a long time ago, was telling me that I shouldn't have done it.

I sighed and watched the fire dance, my body was tired and I needed some sleep. I stood up and prepared my bedroll for the night and for my protection against wilderness I created protective barrier around my camp. As I was laying my tired body onto the bedroll fire suddenly cracked and burst into pillar of green flames.

I have watched the entire spectacle calmly because I knew what it was. 'Pyromofric projection' ability to project ones image through the fire. It is a technique I created a long time ago and taught it only to the two people...my apprentices.

Triss Merigold, young girl I saved from slavers and Vilgefortz a boy I raised and considered my son in all but blood.

I knew that Triss hated me for leaving her at Aretuza and when we met years later she abhorred my very existence. That means it probably was...

''Vilgefortz'' I said.

''Master…'' Handsome face of my former apprentice appeared in the flames ''We need to talk.''

I smiled, Vilgefortz has always been my favourite student. Long time ago I found him in druids care, a quiet boy with incredible talent. I made deal with Flaminica of the circle and gained him to my care. Sigh escaped my lips as memories of those halcyon days ran through my mind.

''Are you daydreaming master? ''

''Only a little. '' I smirked. '' Oh. And by the way, allow me to congratulate you for masterful work you done at Sodden Hill.''

...Sodden Hill also know as Second Battle of Soden or among commoners widely known as Battle of Mages Hill. Certain Nilfgaardian victory turned into crushing defeat, because of colossal blunder of Nilfgaardian Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn. Sensing a quick victory he ordered histroops to advance. Ignoring hill with as small contingent of mages led by Vilgefortz, that was battling Imperial magicians. Which prove to be a fatal mistake … because said mages quickly dispatched inferior Imperial magicians and were able to freely conjure devastating firestorms and bolts of lighting, spreading massive panic through the ranks and causing many to rout. Before Coehoorn could restore order in his army. Two regiments of Iron Lords, Temerian elite heavy cavalry, attacked from sides with support of Free Company, The Mad Dogs, and drove disoriented soldiers into marshes. Where they drowned or were sitting ducks for Northling arbelists. More than thirty thousand Nilfgaardians died that day. Northern realms lost only two thousand men in that battle.

''Thank you, master. Shame you weren't there...Triss was there as well.''Sad smile appeared on his face.

'' Did she... survived?''

'' I don't know… but her name is engraved on memorial stone.''

I closed my eyes and felt as pang of guild creep into my heart.

''I... I see. Thank you for the information.''

We were quiet for few minutes until I have ended the silence.

'' So why have you contacted me?''

''Master, do you remember the item you were searching for... '' he looked directly into my eyes. '' The Aquariaus Key.''

'' What about it?''

Smile appeared on Vilegortz face.

'' I have found it … ''

I immediately leaned forward and felt my voice and face turning cold and evil.

''If you are joking…''

Vilgefortz paled and stuttered out ''N..no, I'm not joking.''

'' Then I hope you didn't called just to gloat.''

'' No master. Actually I'm willing to return it to you...'' His smile was suddenly that of a cat spotting a cornered mouse'' For a small price…''

My fist balled in anger. ' _That ungrateful bastard_ ' I though to my self and nodded at him to continue.

''Don't worry master I just need a help with small matter.'' I relaxed and here I though he would want knowledge or artefact of untold power in exchange.

''What matter?''

''In few months there will be annual reunion of mages on Thanedd island. '' I nodded listening to his every word. '' I just want you to attend it... We talk more about that 'small matter' there. ''

''Hmm. I was planing to attend anyway. Very well, Vilgefortz you have my word. I will be there and help you with that 'small matter' as long as you promise that you will return that artefact to me. ''

''I promise, master... See you at Thanned...'' Pillar of flames disappeared and I spend rest of the night looking into fire submerged in my thoughts. When the morning came I was already on my way.

My journey was mostly uneventful aside of one encounter with forest troll. His name was Grollok and to tell the truth he was much more friendlier than all humans I encountered in recent weeks. We shared a bottle of plum brandy… and then we went our separate ways.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

As I followed the secret trails leading me to Kaer Morhen the true magnificence of this forest was now clear for me to see. This place was maze that lures unwelcome guests into the dead ends or to their deaths. It served as Witchers first line of defence from fanatical hordes that only saw them as mutated monsters. It protected them so well that Witchers actually considered this forest their absolute defence and relied on it more than they should.

But as it goes with the absolute defences,all it needed was one weakness to be exploited. That weakness was Treyse, one of the masters of Cat School, he and his followers sought to take over the Witchers guild. They allied them self with mages and together they created and led fanatical mob to the Kaer Morhen. When the thousands of fanatics stormed the fortress and surrounding areas the Witchers weren't prepared for attack of this magnitude.

They put up a valiant defence but in the end they were overpowered and when mob was done with loyalists they turned against their benefactors and another massacre ensued. In the end nobody but my old friend Vesemir survived.

I sighed and observed the area, forest was already getting thinner that means I was just few days away from my destination.

In few hours the sun was already setting and the forest was enveloped by the darkness. I located found small cave near my position and decided to set up camp.

When I was preparing for the night, I heard scream from the distance, I ignored it at first because this area was uninhabited... this was probably just an illusion that foglets use to lure travellers to their death. Screams echoed once more and I was just about to cast silencing spell but strange sensation spread through my body an indescribable feeling … a compulsion to help...to protect. I felt the pull of destiny and realised what I had to do.

I grabbed my sword and ran into darkness of the forest, hoping that I was not too late.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I arrived at small clearing I saw girl surrounded by wolves. They circled around her, playing with her. I readied my blade and before wolves could even notice my presence I attacked. By the time they noticed me four of them were already dead. Others were shocked by this turn of events. Their shock lasted for few short seconds before my blade slashed through them ending their lives… suddenly loud howl could be heard all around us and massive form of werewolf appeared from the shadowed of the forest.

He was angry and he wanted revenge.'Pack leader' I thought. We circled around each other for few moments, looking for sight of weakness. This stand off was beginning to bore me. I intentionally lowered my guard, to give him false opening. He has taken a bait. He leaped at me. I moved slightly to the right, my sword burned with the _Blood Red Fire_ and with one blow I severed his head.

I cleaned my blade with flick of wrist and sheathed it.

When I looked at girl, I noticed she was staring at me. I knelt down and gave her my most charming smile. She hugged me immediately and started crying on my shoulder.

''Are you done crying?'' I asked her after few minutes

'' Yes…''

''How did you even get here, shrimp? ''

''I'm not a shrimp!''

I smirked and stood up. I bowed to her deeply. '' Then forgive me your majesty. Might this humble traveller know your name ''

She snorted.

''Didn't your parents taught you some manners. You should introduce your self first before asking lady to give you her name.''

I couldn't believe it. Just few moments ago this shrimp was sobbing wreck and now she is lecturing me about proper etiquette.

''My name is Naruto. Now can you please tell me your name? ''

''Ciri'' she curtsied.

''Well then Ciri. Care to tell me how did you even get in here?''

''Geralt brought me... I don't know what happened one moment we were on the road then suddenly there there was howling and…I was alone.'' her eyes were filled with tear. I smiled at her and wiped her tear off. ''Don't cry. It doesn't suits you.'' She blushed.

''Well how about this. I will help you find him and then …'' Before I could finish my sentence I felt cold steel touch my neck. My body froze and I cursed my self. How could I let somebody sneak up on me like that.

''Move … away from her.'' gruff voice said. I couldn't do anything but obey for now.

''Geralt.'' Ciri suddenly cried out and ran towards him. ''He saved my life.''

Man removed his sword form my neck. I turned towards the man and the moment I laid my eyes on him. I realized who it was.

'' Its been while White Wolf.'' I smiled. I could swear that his lips twitched in annoyance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Blue Mountains**

 **Few days later**

Last few days were quite enjoyable and to tell the truth it was welcomed change. I spent most of my time talking with Geralt and Ciri. I learned that Ciri is Geralt's child of surprise, when I asked him what he intends to do with he, he looked at me for few short moments as if he himself wasn't sure, then he answered.

''I'm taking her to Kaer Morhen, afterwards we see.''

I nodded and we continued on our way and finally after so long that infernal forest ended and beautiful Kaer Morhen valley appeared before us. I noticed that sun was already high in the sky and felt cool autumn wind hit my face.

It was then Geralt asked me a question that probably gnawed at his mind for last few days.

''Why are you travelling to the Kaer Morhen?''

''Vesemir was insisted that I should come this year. He said he have something important to discuss with me.''

In few hours the once mighty fortress appeared on the horizon. I turned towards Ciri and placed hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with her innocent green eyes.

''Exited about Kaer Morhen?'' she was silent for few seconds as if unsure what to say.

''Naruto, I'm scared. ''

''Don't be.'' I stroked her hair. She blushed. ''Me and Geralt are with you. And I'm sure you will like it there.''

Aswe arrived at Kaer Morhen gates I let my eyes wander round and noticed the beautiful nature around the fortress. Sun rays glittering in crystal clear water of the White River. Sounds off birds chirping echoed through the valley, it was... almost idyllic. Smile appeared on my face, it was good to be back.

'' Kaer Morhen… '' I said to Ciri. '' Headquarters of the entire Witcher order. It was mighty fortress. A long time ago. ''

Geralt nodded and gently touched Ciri's shoulder and whispered to her.

'' And probably safest place in the world.''

We rode through long unending tunnel dotted with columns and arcades. When we left the tunnel the great courtyard opened before us. I sighed as feeling of nostalgia spread through my body. Not much changed from last time I was here, forge where Vesemir makes blades from rare blue steel, training yard filled with pendulums, dummies and other training instruments.

We finally stopped at massive door that led directly to the keep. Man dressed in black was already waiting for us.

''Who comes?'' his voice sounded like a dogs bark. '' Geralt and Naruto!?''

''Yes, Eskel. Its us.''

'' Its been a long time, Eskel.'' I waved at him.

I dismounted and helped Ciri down too.

''I'm going to take horses to the stables.'' Geral said and looked at Ciri. ''Stay here with Naruto and Eskel.''

Eskel looked at Ciri who in return hid her self behind Naruto. His scarred face had unreadable expression.

'' A girl. That's all we need. ''

''Indeed.'' Smirk appeared on my face.''This den needs a woman hand.''

Corner of Eskel lips twitched but he remained silent.

In few minutes Geralt returned and for brief moment He and Eskel shared embrace.

''It's good to see you again, wolf.''

''You too, Eskel.''

Eskel looked at us for few more seconds.

''Well, come on, you three. Let me take you to the others.''

We walked through the dimly lit keep, rats squeaks could be heard from dark corners and unlit passageways.

''Who is wintering here? Apart from Vesemir? ''Geralt asked.

'' Lambert and Coen.''

The main hall was enormous. The centre of the hall was taken up by an enormous, heavy

table, large enough for at least twenty people. Three people sat there at the moment emerged in passionate debate.

''Geralt! Naruto! '' Oldest of them stood up and shook our hands.

Its good to see you again, Vesemir. '' I smiled.

''Greeting, Vesemir.''Hint of emotion could be heard from Geralts voice.'' Greetings, lads. Its good to be home again.''

''Who's the shrimp?''

''I'm not a shrimp! '' Ciri yelled. When she realised what she had done she quickly hid her self behind me.

''Heh. I like her.'' said Vesemir. '' But that don't answer Lamberts question. Who is she Geralt?''

'' She is my… '' Geralt paused as if he didn't know what to say. He looked at Ciri then at me until finally he put his hand on Ciri's shoulder. '' She is ' _our_ ' destiny.''

''Hmm... I thought you don't believe in destiny.'' I said and looked into his eyes.

'' No, but I believe in her. ''

 ** _*_ _chapter end *_**


End file.
